It's Like The First Time
by J4N1N3
Summary: Santana Lopez was a very popular student at her school. She was the head cheerleader and a totally bad ass. At the first day of the Sophomore Year a mysterious blonde crashed into her and it changed her life immediatly.


**Disclaimer:** All television shows, books, movies and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and characters, events and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. I only own the story line.

 **Chapter 1**

And there it was again. The three months without the awful sound were gone but finally the alarm rudely awakened the young Latina.

''La Mierda!'', she mumbled into her pillow with an annoyed tone in her voice. She dragged her blanket over her head. She really didn't wanted to go out of her comfortable bed but she had the feeling that she wouldn't regret this day. With the same feeling she turned off the alarm and got up slowly. After she finished brushing her teeth, she extracted herself and went into her bathroom to have a cold and refreshing shower. Afterwards she grabbed her underwear and her cheerios uniform and slipped it on. She dried her hair, tied it into a high ponytail and applied some makeup to her face. After an hour the dark-haired was finished and made her way into the kitchen downstairs to have some breakfast.

''Morning mija! So.. ready for the next school year?'', her mom asked, while she set the table for breakfast.

''Hola Mama! Sure!'', the beautiful dark-haired answered with a cheeky, diva-like undertone. After that her mother laughed and rolled her eyes. The young Latina and her mother sat down and began to eat. After they finished their breakfast and cleaned up the table, her mother made her way to the door.

''Do you like to have a ride to school, Santana?''

''Yeah sure, gracias Mama!'', Santana answered and picked up her Schoolbag to hit the road.

When she entered the campus of the McKinley High, nobody was there. Lessons would start in an hour. 'Cause of that Santana stood in the middle of the campus and her thoughts brought her back to her freshmen year and she sank into those deeply.

A blonde girl carried her way onto the campus. She seemed clueless because she stared intensive at a map. Not knowing that she was right on her way to crash into someone. Santana still stood at the same place with her thoughts. Her view directed at the school, her arms crossed and her left leg angled a little aside. Rapidly she came back from her thoughts, when she felt a painful collision at her poplit and a long-haired, blond head rushed past her view. She rescued the blonde girl before she could hit the ground. She actually never had great reactions.

The beautiful blonde lied in the Latina's arms, where the crystal blue eyes met the dark brown ones. The time stand still awhile. Both girls realized that they actually stared at one another, whereby Santana helped the blonde back on her feet.

''E-Everything okay?'', she asked the unknown beauty.

The other one just nodded and looked down at the hands of the dark-haired, which were still grabbing her waist. Santana noticed the look of the blonde and removed her hands off the body of the facing girl rapidly and felt how her face blushed.

After that the blue-eyed smiled and began to speak, ''I'm so so sorry. I was so focused to find the way to my new school and didn't notice that I was gonna crashing into you.''

The Latina answered directly after her apology, ''Hey stop it! Everything is okay right? Nothing happened. Neither to me nor you.''

''Sure! I crashed right into you. I'm really sorry therefor..'', the blonde said with a shyly but still serious voice.

''I'm serious you don't have to apologize. I'm glad that I could catch you just in time.''; Santana smiled. The blonde girl smiled after she noticed how cute the Latina is and thanked her for her fast reaction.

''Great, so it's clarified. Well, is this here your new school?'', asked Santana.

''Yeah, well I hope so. Ehm..-'' She looked down into her map, ''William McKinley High school?'', she answered wondering.

''Yes you're exactly at the right place. ...Ehm...by the way what's your name?'', Santana replied.

The school bell rang and the blonde looked at her watch. Her eyes widened when she realized that she should be in the principals office at this time and ran into the building. She looked over her shoulder and explained to her rescuer that she _has_ to perceive the appointment. ''W-Wait, you haven't even-'', the mysterious blonde was gone and Santana mumbled the rest of her sentence to herself, ''-told me your name yet.'' She walked into the school. She was frustrated because she _needed_ to know the name of the beautiful blonde.

The blonde girl entered the principals office and apologized her lateness. The principal accepted her apology with a nod. He held out his hand to introduce himself.

''Good morning, I'm Principal Figgins and you must be Brittany Susan Pierce. Is that correct?''

''Good morning, nice to meet you. Yes that's right. Me and my parents went to Lima during the summer holidays.'', she answered excitedly. Mr. Figgins turned to his desk and grabbed some papers.

''I already completed your schedule. This paper is your locker number and the pin assignment is written at the top of the paper,'', he showed her and continued, ''the last paper is about 5 pages. These are our school rules and you have to read it. I don't want to have any unintended conflicts. Welcome to Lima and McKinley High, Brittany. And I wish you a successful first school day.''

''Thank you so much Mr. Figgins!'', she answered and left the office.

Brittany began to search the first room she had her first lesson. Biology She actually wasn't really good in the subject. She didn't like sciences. That are the only subjects she failed immediately. Actually she didn't understand anything of it but she still was hopeful.

The first day passed by really fast and Santana didn't noticed the beautiful blonde anywhere. Maybe that caused her her bitchy actions. She was getting nasty again that's why she was so popular in her school. Everyone knows the captain of the Cheerios and she had to be mean because the captains are always bad ass. She called her bad ass- self _Snixx._ Why was she so nice earlier in the morning when the blonde crashed into her. Actually she was the only thing the Latina thought about the whole day.

The last lesson came up. She took a fast look at her schedule. Spanish? Are they even serious? This would be an easy A for the Latina. She made her way into the class and sat down onto an empty table. She grabbed her spiral-bound notepad and a ball pen. She didn't noticed that a new student came into the class and talked to the teacher. The new one noticed her and sat down next to her.

''Nice to see you again.'', the new girl said to her with a grin on her face.

Santana finally looked up and her eyes widened when she realized who took the place next to her. It was the beautiful blonde who crashed into her on the campus.

''H-Hi.'' she just stuttered, ''It's nice to see you again too.'', she added.

''Sorry that I had to leave so quickly but I really don't like to be late for something.'' She was adorable when she apologized. Santana still couldn't believe it. Maybe she was in the wrong class or something.

''I'm Brittany. Brittany S. Pierce and I'm really sorry that I ran away.'' Santana smirked.

''Please don't excuse yourself for anything. It's no big deal. You know? I understand you.'', the Latina said a little excited.

''Okay, ha ha, I won't. But I really want to know what your name is since you saved me today mornin'.

''Oh my.. I'm sorry. I'm Santana. Santana Diabla Lopez.''

''No excuses from you too.'', Brittany said and smiled. Both started laughing.

That caused the teachers attention. ''Santana, Brittany please pay attention it's very important what I'm saying. You to come to me after the lesson.'', the Spanish teacher said.

The both girls grinned brightly. The lesson just started and they already were urged for an interruption. Brittany tried to get all the information but didn't understand one word Mr. Shue said. Santana noticed her confusion and tried to help her with her own notes and wrote a summary. The blonde smiled and whistled a thank you into the Latina's ear.

''Anytime!'', Santana answered quiet with a grin on her face. Both smiled.

After the conversation with the teacher the both went out off the class.

''So, how do you come home?'', Santana asked the blue-eyed girl.

''I will walk home, it's just a 20 minutes walk.'', Brittany asked.

''Which street is it?''

''Ehm.. I don't know.. Wait a second.'' She took her mobile out off her pocket and found the name of her street. ''S Collett Street near that river.''

''Are you serious? Ha ha, we're almost neighbors then! That's so amazing!'', the Latina answered excited. She was glad to hear that Brittany lived in the same street like her. It was destiny that the girls met each other. She giggled.

''What?'', the blonde asked.

''Nothin'.'', the dark-haired Latina said smirking.

''Sure?'', she answered preconceiving.

''Sure! So.. want to walk home with me?''

''I would love to.'',Brittany answered with a huge smile on her face. The two left the building and started their way home.

They talked about the school day and Brittany's move to Lima. Both had interests in dancing and singing. Because of that Santana invited Brittany to join the Cheerios and the Glee Club. Brittany said that she needed to think about it because she needed to get better in sciences. Santana offered her that she would learn with her together if the blonde would join. Brittany nodded with a smirk and asked if they could swap numbers so she could contact the Latina in the future. The both swapped numbers just before they were on the driveway of Brittany's new home.

''So I'll see you tomorrow?'', the dark-haired asked.

''Totally! Do you think we could go to school tomorrow together?'', The blonde asked.

''Sure. I'll be here around 8. See ya!'', the Latina answered.

The girls hugged and Brittany went into the house. It's beautiful. A large driveway with many flowers and trees around. The house was white with black window frames and a big black front door. At the top of the garage was a huge balcony. It looked so stunning.

Santana left the driveway and went home.

After the Latina finished dinner she walked upstairs into her bedroom. She brushed her teeth and switched into her shorts and a top. She turned on the TV and lied down on her bed. She just was in a comfortable position when her phone started to trill. She locked her screen and opened the message.

 **TO SAN: Hey San, yeah that's my nickname for you. Thank you for the pleasant company during the home way. See u tomorrow!**

Santana smiled when she read the message.

 **TO BRITTANY: Hey Brittany, well if that's the case I need to find one for u too haha. I really enjoyed it. Now I know you a little bit and I would like to get to know you more better! ;) See ya!**

The Latina wasn't sure if she was gone too far but it was true she _needed_ to get to know Brittany better. Furthermore It was too late she already sent the message.

 **TO SAN: You don't have to. I would like to get to know you better too. I think we could totally be besties, soul mates. I have to sleep now, 'cause I need at least eight hours of sleep. Nighty night! xx**

 **TO BRITTANY: Maybe, but I want to. Absolutely! Sleep well ;) xx**

Santana was shocked when she saw that she sent Brittany an ''xx'' back. What did this girl do to her bad ass _Snixx. S_ he never got soft. Why was she a complete opposite of herself when this girl was around? She was definitely into her but she didn't really know why.

Another message came in.

 **TO SAN: U Too San xx**

She was totally adorable, the Latina thought. Her style was lovely. She looked so innocent in her baby-blue skirt and her flamingo t-shirt. Her blonde hair a little wavy. It was long that it almost reached her waistline. She thought about her and noticed that she was really tired. She turned off the TV and fell asleep after several minutes.

TBC

 **Author's Note:** This is my first fan-fiction ever. I'm from Germany and that's one reason why my language isn't the best, but I hope you still enjoyed it. If you have anything to say, feel free to write a review. I'll try to be better. The first time I published this one I didn't know how to put the disclaimer on it. That's the reason why I decided to remove the first one and added it to this one.


End file.
